rockyoutfandomcom-20200213-history
These Days Tour
These Days Tour 1995, Van Halen opened for Bon Jovi on two of the European dates during the second leg promoting their album Balance. On this tour the band played in the DVD Live From London at one of the three Wembley gigs. The band played 126 shows in 35 different countries. edit] Personnel *Jon Bon Jovi - Vocals, Guitar, Harmonica, Percussion *Richie Sambora - Guitar, Backing vocals *David Bryan - Keyboard, Percussion, Backing vocals *Tico Torres - Drums, Percussion with *Hugh McDonald - Bass, Backing vocals edit] Tour Dates edit] Leg 1 (Asia) *04/26/95India Andheri Stadium Bombay, India *04/28/95Republic of China Fottball Stadium Taipei, Taiwan *04/30/95Philippines Araneta Stadium Manila, Philippines *05/02/95Thailand Army Stadium, Bangok,Thailand *05/04/95Malaysia Shahlaam Stadium, Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia *05/06/95Indonesia Ancol Stadium Jakarta, Indonesia *05/08/95Singapore Arena Singapore, Singapore *05/10/95South Korea Olympic Stadium Seoul, South Korea *05/13/95Japan Fukoaka Dome, Fukoaka, Japan *05/16/95Japan Nishinomiya Stadium, Osaka, Japan *05/19/95Japan Tokyo Dome, Tokyo, Japan edit] Leg 2 (Europe) *05/23/95Italy Acuatica Milan,it *05/26/95Germany Weserstadium Bremen, Germany *05/27/95Germany Weserstadium Bremen, Germany *05/28/95Netherlands Goffert Park Njmegen, Netherlands *05/30/95Germany Georg Melches Stadium Essen, Germany *06/01/95Germany Sportsforumpark Chemnitz, Germany *06/03/95Germany Rock am Ring Nurburgring, Germany *06/04/95Germany Rock im Park Munich, Germany *06/06/95Germany Waldbuhne Berlin, Germany *06/07/95Germany Waldbuhne Berlin, Germany *06/10/95Switzerland St. Jakob Stadium Basel, Switzerland *06/11/95Austria A1 Ring Zeltweg, Austria *06/13/95Spain Estadio Olímpico de Montjuïc Barcelona, Spain *06/15/95Portugal Alvalade Stadium Lisbon, Portugal *06/17/95Belgium Werchter Festival Site Werchter,bel *06/18/95Germany Airfield Lahr, Germany *06/21/95United Kingdom Cardiff Arms Park, Cardiff, Wales *06/23/95United Kingdom Wembley Stadium London, England *06/24/95United Kingdom Wembley Stadium London, England *06/25/95United Kingdom Wembley Stadium London, England *06/27/95United Kingdom Gateshead Stadium Newcastle, England *06/28/95United Kingdom Don Valley Stadium Sheffield, England *06/30/95France Hippodrome de Longchamp, Paris, France (opening for the Rolling Stones) *07/01/95France Hippodrome de Longchamp, Paris, France (opening for the Rolling Stones) *07/02/95Republic of Ireland RDS Dublin, Ireland *07/04/95Sweden Naval Arena Stockholm, Sweden *07/06/95Netherlands Feyernord Stadium Rotterdam, Netherlands *07/09/95Czech Republic Strahov Stadium Prague, Czech Republic (Cancelled) edit] Leg 3 (North America) *07/21/95United States Jones Beach, Long Island *07/22/95United States Jones Beach, Long Island *07/23/95United States Jones Beach, Long Island *07/25/95United States Sony Entertainment Center, Camden *07/27/95United States Starlake Amphitheather, Pittsburgh *07/30/95United States Great Woods, Mansfield *08/01/95United States SPAC, Saratoga *08/02/95Canada Forum, Montreal *08/04/95Canada Centennial Field, Grand Falls, Newfoundland *08/05/95Canada Sports Complex, Niagara Falls *08/07/95Canada Citadel Hills, Halifax *08/09/95United States Merriweather Post Pavilion, Columbia *08/11/95United States Marcus Amphiotheater, Milwaukee *08/12/95United States World Music Arena, Chicago *08/15/95United States Target Center, Minneapolis *08/16/95United States Sandstone Center, Kansas City *08/18/95United States Red Rocks Amphitheather, Denver *08/20/95United States Wolf Mountain, Park City *08/23/95United States Riverport, St. Louis *08/24/95United States Deer Creek, Indianapolis *08/26/95United States Pine Knob, Detroit *08/27/95United States River Bend Arena, Cincinnati *08/29/95United States Montage Mountain, Wilkes Barre *08/30/95United States Blossom Music Center, Cleveland *09/09/95United States Miami Arena, Miami *09/10/95United States Sun Dome, Tampa *09/12/95United States UTC Arena, Charlotte *09/13/95United States UTC Arena, Charlotte *09/15/95United States Walnut Creek, Raleigh *09/16/95United States Lakewood Amphitheather, Atlanta *09/19/95United States Blockbuster, Chattanooga *09/20/95United States Starwood, Nashville *09/23/95United States Woodlands, Houston *09/24/95United States Starplex, Dallas *09/26/95United States Desert Sky, Phoenix *09/29/95United States Great Western Forum, Los Angeles *09/30/95United States Concord Pavilion, Concord *10/01/95United States Shoreline Amphitheater, Mountain View *10/03/95Canada General Motors Place, Vancouver *10/04/95Canada Northlands, Edmonton *10/05/95Canada Arena, Saskatoon *10/07/95Canada Arena, Winnipeg edit] Leg 4 (South America) *10/22/95Mexico Sports Palace Mexico City, Mexico *10/24/95Venezuela Stadium Caracas, Venezuela *10/26/95Brazil Praca de Apoteose Rio de Janeiro, Brazil *10/27/95Brazil Pista de Atletismo Ibirabuera, São Paulo, Brazil *10/28/95Brazil Pedreira Paulo Leminski Curitiba, Brazil *10/31/95Ecuador Estadio Olympico, Quito, Ecuador *11/02/95Colombia Estadio el Campin, Bogotá, Colombia *11/04/95Argentina River Plate Stadium, Buenos Aires, Argentina edit] Leg 5 (Oceania) *11/08/95New Zealand Supertop Auckland, New Zealand *11/10/95Australia Olympic Park, Melbourne, Australia *11/11/95Australia Olympic Park, Melbourne, Australia *11/12/95Australia Formula 1 Racetrack, Adelaide, Australia *11/14/95Australia Burswood Dome, Perth, Australia (cancelled) *11/17/95Australia ANZ Stadium, Brisbane, Australia *11/18/95Australia Eastern Creek, Sydney, Australia edit] Leg 6 (South Africa) *11/28/95South Africa Green Point Stadium, Cape Town, South Africa *12/01/95South Africa Athletics Stadium, Johannesburg, South Africa *12/03/95South Africa Kingspark Rugby Stadium, Durban, South Africa edit] Leg 7 (Asia) (Japan,Spain,Hungary,Austria,Netherlands) *05/14/96Japan Fukuoka Dome Fukuoka, Japan *05/16/96Japan Nishinomiya Stadium Osaka, Japan *05/18/96Japan Yokohama Stadium Yokohama, Japan *05/19/96Japan Yokohama Stadium Yokohama, Japan *05/20/96Japan Yokohama Stadium Yokohama, Japan edit] Leg 8 (Europe) *06/01/96Spain Estadio Vicente Calderón Madrid, Spain *06/04/96Spain El Molinón Gijon, Spain *06/05/96Spain El Sadar Pamplona, Spain *06/08/96Netherlands Megaland Landgraaf, Netherlands *06/09/96Netherlands Het Rutbeek Enschede, Netherlands *06/11/96Switzerland Pontaise Lausanne, Switzerland *06/13/96Germany Steigerwaldstadium Erfurt, Germany *06/15/96Germany Niedersachsenstadium Hanover, Germany *06/16/96Germany Cannstatter Wasen Stuttgart, Germany *06/18/96Hungary Student Island, Budapest,hun *06/20/96Austria Airport field, Vienna,aus *06/21/96Austria Airport field, Wels,aus *06/23/96Switzerland Letzigrund Stadium, Zurich, Switzerland *06/28/96Germany Mungersdorfer Stadium, Cologne, Germany *06/29/96Germany Mungersdorfer Stadium, Cologne, Germany *06/30/96Germany Waldstadium Frankfurt, Germany *07/02/96Belgium Hippodrome Wellington, Ostend, Belgium *07/03/96France Bercy, Paris, France *07/06/96United Kingdom National Bowl, Milton Keynes, UK *07/07/96United Kingdom National Bowl, Milton Keynes, UK *07/09/96United Kingdom Maine Road Stadium, Manchester, UK *07/11/96United Kingdom Ibrox Stadium Glasgow, Scotland *07/13/96Republic of Ireland RDS, Dublin, Ireland *07/14/96Germany Volkswagen Plant site, Wolfsburg, Germany *07/16/96Germany Frankenstadium Nuremberg, Germany *07/19/96Finland Helsinki Olympic Stadium, Helsinki edit] Set List The set list varied on a nightly basis on this tour, but usually featured several songs from the These Days album, such as Hey God, Something for the Pain, and This Ain't A Love Song. It also included many of their hits from the 80s such as Livin' on a Prayer, You Give Love a Bad Name, and Bad Medicine. A sample set list from this tour, from the May 16, 1996 show in Nishinomiya, Japan: *Lay Your Hands On Me *Bad Medicine *Hey God *You Give Love A Bad Name *Runaway *I'll Be There For You *Something To Believe In *Blood On Blood *Wanted Dead Or Alive *I'd Die For You *In These Arms *Something For The Pain *Someday I'll Be Saturday Night *I'll Sleep When I'm Dead *Keep The Faith *Always *Blaze Of Glory *These Days *My Guitar Lies Bleeding In My Arms *Damned *Livin' On A Prayer